


Pokemon GO!

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: A/N: I got the idea for this from my husband. He is NOT a swearing kinda kinda. Never has been. However, he cracks me up with him cussing out Pidgey and other low CP Pokemon. XD





	Pokemon GO!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got the idea for this from my husband. He is NOT a swearing kinda kinda. Never has been. However, he cracks me up with him cussing out Pidgey and other low CP Pokemon. XD

Your hands were shoved deep in your pockets, your hood up, and even then, you felt the chill of the wind. Looking at your breath as you saw it, you glanced at your girlfriend. “Aren’t you cold?” You asked, a shiver running down your spine. She was almost as bundled, but her hands weren’t in her pockets.

The cute redhead shook her head. “Not really.” She replied. “Why?”

“Charlie, it’s snowing, it’s dark, and there’s a breeze. How are you not cold? And you are wearing fingerless gloves.” You pointed out. “That’s all a recipe for being cold.”

She shrugged, swiping her finger over her screen. “Maybe I’m so focused on this game I don’t feel it?” Charlie suggested, glancing at you. You simply shrugged, your mind on getting the two of you back to your shared apartment. An after dinner walk seemed like a good idea, and then you went further than you’d expected. And then it started to snow.

Now you were on the trek back, looking forward to the warmth of your home, curling up with your girlfriend, and hot cocoa. “I hate the cold.” You muttered with a small sigh.

The pair of you continued your walk in silence before Charlie’s voice broke it. “Oh, you stupid pecker!” You slowly turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. Feeling your gaze, she looked over at you and showed you her phone. “Pidgey is being a prick.” She said bashfully.

“Are you playing Pokemon?” You asked, amused.

“Pokemon Go. Yeah.” Charlie nodded, going back to looking at her phone.

Your apartment building was in sight when her words made you giggle. “How in the hell? YOU ARE A WEAKLING! How did you just escape my great ball? You are making me waste my balls, you sorry little shit.” She ground out at her phone. “AH HAH! Caught you. How do you like me now?”

Laughing, you shook your head. “Oh, Charlie.” You breathed. “Never change.”


End file.
